


For us

by OwlliesPonies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fear, Fluff, M/M, Mabel is an awesome sister, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlliesPonies/pseuds/OwlliesPonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill returns after seven years of being gone, Dipper and Mabel moved to Gravity Falls after turning 19 and Bill has a plan for his Pine Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Short lazy first chapter, I'm sorry, I promise they'll be better and longer!  
> And sorry for not continuing Taste of Falls, it's a work in progress still, don't worry, life happened and this is just gonna be a short fic ^^;

” _Sorry I couldn’t steal your heart. But at least I tried, right?”  
The demon smiled as he walked around the boy, who was tied up with blue chains. The blonde lifted the brunet’s head by his chin. He grinned wide and leaned forward, planting his lips on the brunet’s. That’s when everything turned black._

Dipper shot up, suddenly awake, sweaty, flustered and panting from the dream that had haunted him for months. He sat back, resting on his one elbow, and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. It had been a while since Bill left. The yellow demon dorito… Actually, when Dipper thought about it, it had been seven years.

The birds outside were singing in the dawn of the summer sun. The warmth from the open window felt nice against Dipper’s hot skin, as the light came through the curtains and made a pattern on Dipper’s bed. He sighed and fell back into the bed, relaxing completely as he began thinking. He knew the man in the dream was Bill, no doubt. There was so many facial features that he somehow recognized. But…it was a human. A human body, at least. It didn’t feel right. Dipper sat up and shook it off of him. He didn’t need to think about Bill all of a sudden. The brunet got up from his bed and pulled on a t-shirt. He slowly dragged his tired self, down the stairs and smiled to Mabel, who was making pancakes. Stan, who was sitting with his coffee, looked up a second and grunted a “hi.”

“So? How have my favorite twin slept?” Mabel grinned to Dipper as he sat down.

“Fine…But I need to talk to you. I had a weird dream.”

“Oh, do tell, bro-bro!” Mabel beamed. He rarely told her anything anymore, but they were still close as can be. Just less often.

“…Not here.” Dipper said, as he glanced at Stan, who just grunted something and took another sip of his coffee. Mabel just nodded.

 

“Okay…You see, I’ve been having a weird dream lately. About Bill.” Dipper sighed. The twins were sitting in their pajamas’ on the roof in the warm morning sun. Mabel was listening carefully to Dipper, and widened her eyes when he mentioned Bill. Dipper continued and swung his legs over the edge of the roof.

“It’s weird. He’s…like, y’know, a human in the dream.” Mabel leant closer to Dipper with a surprised gasp.

“Maybe he is trying to contact you to say sorry!”

“I don’t think so. You know Bill. He is not like that.”

Mabel frowned and crossed her arms. “Well, you never know. Don’t be so suspicious, bro-bro.” Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Right. It’s my dreams, I know what I see.” He didn’t tell Mabel about the kiss. That would be weird…right?


	2. Missed you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for another badly written chapter, it's been waaayyyy too long since I wrote last ^^; I'm working on getting them better and I will do what I can do make longer chapters. it just fit better to cut this one off here. Sorry people

“Dipper! Get the door!” Stan shouted from downstairs. A rapid knocking on the front door made noise throughout the entire shack. Dipper groaned before going slowly down the stairs while the knocking went on.

“Calm down.” Dipper said when he opened the door. In front of him stood a smaller blonde man with golden eyes. He had a bright blue streak of hair in the golden lock that almost covered half his face. The opposite side of his hair was slightly shorter. The man had a huge grin on his face as he eagerly gripped Dipper’s hand and shook it.

“Hi there, I’m William!”  Dipper pulled his hand back and held it in his other, while he stared oddly at the man in front of him. The way too attractive man. However, something about the man was sinister.

“I’m…Dipper. Dipper Pines. What do you want?”

“Gee, Pines, you’re one happy guy, eh? Just as I remember.” The so-called William sighed happily, as if he remembered something good. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows.

“Right. What do you want?” The brunet asked again. The blonde chuckled happily.

“Ohoho, Pine T-Pines, you’d like to know?

“Actually, yes, I would. I _live_ here, after all.”

“Well then,” William grinned, “I’d like to talk to Mabel.” Dipper felt himself waking up more at the name “Mabel.” Why did he know Mabel? And from where..?

When Mabel’s name was said out loud, she came sprinting down the stairs and jumped into William’s embrace.

“Bill!” She shouted out, happily.

“Wait what? Bill?!” It made sense to the tall, brunet male. It was the demon whom had haunted his dreams for so long.

“Yeah, you know…The nickname for William.” Dipper froze. Didn’t Mabel see? This was Bill, the demon!

Dipper growled and rudely slammed the door in the two’s faces. On the other side of the door, William smiled widely and grinned.

“Missed you too, Pines!”

Dipper rushed up the stairs and into his room. Mabel and he luckily didn’t share room anymore. He slammed his fists into the bed, as he slumped down onto said object. He turned around, lying on his back and stared into the roof. A deep sigh escaped the brunet’s lips.

_Bill…It was him. But why…why did Dipper see him like that? A human…attractive…_

Dipper shook his head roughly. This couldn’t be. He was not attractive. He couldn’t be. He was a demon. He almost destroyed Gravity Falls and the entire world. Now he was back. Dipper had no idea what his plans was. However, he intended to find out.


	3. Care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper meet again. In Dipper's room. On Dipper's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way too short, but I think I'll just make more or less short chapters for this. It's kinda still without plot, and I'm not even sure there'll come a plot at any point.

Dipper looked up from his book in shock, as a knock came from the door. Dipper groaned. He was lying on his bed. The brunet put the book in his lap and glared at the door.

“Mabel, go away. I don’t wanna talk.”

Suddenly, the door burst up and a small blonde man stepped into the room.

“Hey Pine Tree.” The blonde grinned and looked down at Dipper. Dipper’s eyes went wide.

“What the heck are you doing here, demon?” Dipper asked, voice raw from anger.

“Oh, you know…I wanted to see how my favorite pine tree was doing.”

“But Mabel. You and her are friends?” The brunet asked, now confused. Bill just wanted to see how he was doing. No. That couldn’t be true.

“Yeah. Shooting Star is great! She let me stay in your room, for the visit! But…she doesn’t know it’s me yet, so…No need to tell her, riiiiiiiight, Pine Tree~?”

Dipper began to rise from the bed. He was going to tell Mabel. He wasn’t just going to let his sister be used like that. Suddenly, Dipper felt a weight over his body. His arms was pinned against the mattress. He struggled a bit, without any luck. He opened his eyes as the back of his head met the pillow and was met by the demon’s face, hardly an inch from his own.

“I said; No telling Mabel. Heard me this time?” Bill asked. Dipper could feel the other’s warm breath against his face. He swallowed harshly, as Bill moved his face even closer. “Well?” He repeated. Dipper was beginning to breathe more heavily and the lump in his throat didn’t make it easy to speak.

“I…Um…O-okay, Bi-…Demon.” Dipper’s body was responding excessively much on the weak touches of the demon that was pinning him down. Bill’s knee against Dipper’s thigh, his hands on Dipper’s wrists. Dipper made a deep, sharp intake of air as Bill’s face came even closer. The demon was just smirking.

There was silence between the two of them like that for a while, letting Dipper’s body calm down. He had shut his eyes while the silence went on, of pure embarrassment. His body wasn’t supposed to react this much from Bill. The dream demon whom had tried to destroy everything…However, there wasn’t much Dipper could do. Bill had pinned him pretty well by now.

Dipper’s eyes shut open as he felt something running up his thigh. Bill’s hand.

“B-Bill! Get off of me!” He shouted angrily, and struggled his best to get away. Despite Bill being so much smaller, he was much stronger. Bill’s grip around Dipper’s wrists tightened and became almost painful. The brunet whimpered, causing Bill to gasp gently at the sound.

“Pine Tree?”

“…What?”

“You okay?”

Dipper’s eyes became wide. Did Bill care?

“I’m fine…” Dipper mumbled, not wanting to cause Bill to get any ideas. That…well, that was much too late.


	4. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff and smut  
> Is Dipper warming up to the demon?  
> I think yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG FORGIVE ME PLEASE ;A;  
> To make it up to you all, have a 1000+ words chapter purely made of shameless fluff and smut.  
> I kinda had a writer's block, but it's over now, so I will hopefully begin to update a couple times a week  
> Oh, and please forgive any typo's, I am way too tired to re-read and correct it all... so it's probably not gonna happen

Bill’s and Dipper’s faces suddenly had no distance between them, as Bill moved the last bit closer, and kissed the brunet. Dipper’s face flushed immediately, not knowing how to respond. The blonde’s lips was gentle against Dipper’s. The warm sunlight from the window was nice against Dipper’s face, but made everything white, because of the former’s blonde hair, shining from the light. Dipper shut his eyes, heart beating rapidly in his chest from the surprise the kiss was.

The brunet didn’t know whether he should push the demon away or kiss back. He wiggled his arms closer to his body, put them on the demon’s chest and pushed away, slowly. Bill’s grip about the brunet’s wrists loosened, but the force Bill was kissing with just increased, pushing his lips harder against Dipper’s lips. Dipper’s body responded with a breathy moan, which was immediately swallowed by the blonde.

Dipper gave his escape up and gave in. The sensation of the smaller man on top of him felt amazing, he couldn’t deny that. His body was getting hot and bothered, and even if he got away, he would just have to deal with this. He could tell Mabel about Bill later, right now… Right now his whole universe was Bill’s lips on his, Bill’s hand on his thigh, the warmth of Bill’s chest against his. The brunet gasped into the kiss as Bill’s hand traveled further up his thigh. Bill grinned into the kiss as he began opening Dipper’s pants. Dipper felt like he was on the ninth cloud, all these sensations, the shivering through his body and Bill’s gifted lips. He began losing focus, when he felt a yank at his pants. Dipper’s arms, now released from Bill’s grip, was wrapped around Bill’s neck, pulling the blonde even closer, their lips bruising from the roughness and passion the kiss held.

A short while Dipper had totally forgot he needed air, but when his lungs began screaming for it, he had to pull away as much as he could, which of course wasn’t much. Bill’s reaction clearly told the brunet that he as well had forgotten he needed to breathe, as the blonde gasped and sat up on his knees, coughing. When both the young men were done with their regathering of air, Dipper gave Bill a dumbfounded look.

“…What the hell just happened?” Dipper asked after a short pause, with total silence. Bill just stared down at him.

“I… I don’t know.” Bill’s mouth turned up in a mischievous grin, “But I LIKED IT!” He said and quickly leant down to Dipper again, wrapped his arms around Dipper’s neck and kissed his, with even more passion than before. The brunet was startled by the sudden move, but smirked, closed his eyes and kissed back. He put his hands right above the blonde’s hips and held him like that, his hands traveling a little further to the other’s back. Bill mumbled something breathlessly into the kiss, but seemed to cut himself off and continue kissing. Dipper honestly didn’t mind. His pants had grown tighter through their earlier make-out, so wherever this was going, he was sure he could handle it. Right now, it almost felt as if Bill let him be dominant. _Almost._ Bill, who was currently in Dipper’s lap, leaned forward, making Dipper’s back hit the wall behind the bed with a thud. The smaller blonde tangled his hands into Dipper’s fluffy hair, forcing a gasp out of the man.

“Bill…”

“Mmh?” The demon mumbled into the kiss.

“What are we doing?”

This question surprised the demon, Dipper knew, because seconds after it was asked, Bill pulled away from the kiss and stared at the brunet with wide eyes.

“Pine Tree, please. _Don’t._ ” Was all the blonde said before yanking Dipper close by his hair. To Dipper’s surprise, the smaller didn’t kiss him right away this time. Instead, he made their foreheads touch gently. He took a deep inhale before speaking in almost shaky voice.

“Look, Dipper. I like you, okay? Like, more than I like pain, and…and…” He sighed, “I don’t know. I just like you. I don’t understand the human definition of this, but I want you.” Bill sounded almost as if he was going to cry. Dipper, to Bill’s surprise, just giggled.

“This is so unlike you, demon. But I think I’m falling for you.” Bill’s golden eyes found Dipper’s chocolate brown ones, and confusion was shown clearly in them. Dipper continued calmly. “I like you too. However, I’m still going to tell Mabel about you. You almost destroyed everything remember?” Bill chuckled shortly.

“I guess that’s fair enough. Does this mean I get to ki-“ Bill was cut off by Dipper’s lips against his. Dipper’s hands hadn’t left Bill’s back, but was now traveling lower, to the demon’s hips, before they tugged gently at the blonde’s shirt, lifting it a bit. Bill’s hands, which had tangled themselves, back into Dipper’s hair, untangled themselves as he lifted his arms, allowing his shirt to be pulled off. Bill’s lips left Dipper’s with a whimper escaping them at the loss of the touch. As soon as Bill’s shirt was off, it was thrown carelessly in a corner of the room, and their lips clashed against each other again, with passion and raw lust. Bill put his one hand behind Dipper’s neck as his other began fumbling with Dipper’s button-up clumsily. Dipper helped the smaller man out with both hands, and as soon as the shirt was open, it got pulled off in a hurry, before flying to the same corner Bill’s shirt had gone to.

The two, now topless, men couldn’t keep their hands off each other a moment more. Dipper’s hands moved to Bill’s lower back, making the smaller man gasp slightly, before Dipper felt a grin against his lips. Bill pulled away from the kiss, making Dipper whimper pathetically. The blonde put a hand on the brunet’s chest and pushed him back against the wall again. He got on his knees in front of the taller man and examined him with a smirk plastered on his face. Suddenly the blonde’s face was right in front of Dipper’s groin. With a short look at Dipper’s very flustered face, Bill made his previous attempt to open Dipper’s pant a reality, as he pulled them down a bit, along with the brunet’s boxers. Dipper’s erection sprang free, making Dipper look even more embarrassed then he already did. Bill grinned.

“Happy to see me, Pine Tree?” The demon asked teasingly. Dipper couldn’t do much but mumble something none of the men really knew what was.

Dipper’s face went completely red and his eyes rolling back, as Bill’s tongue ran up his shaft. Dipper’s hands grabbed the sheets desperately, as he groaned. Bill continued his actions by twisting his tongue around Dipper’s erection, before taking the tip into his mouth, pleased by the moan the brunet let out. He bobbed his head a bit, when he could feel Dipper jolt. Bill pulled back and got back on his knees to ask the brunet what was going on. The face Dipper had made and the sound coming from behind him told him everything. A high-pitched scream pierced the air.

“OH MY GOD!” _Mabel._

“Mabel, I can explain!” Dipper tried. Mabel slammed the door behind her as she left. The men could hear footsteps running down the stairs.

“Fuck.” They mumbled at once.


	5. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is an awesome sister, blah blah blah, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff. Don't judge me, this thing doesn't really have a plot after all  
> And no sex happens, but wait for it >w>  
> I hope you like it, feedback is appreaciated!

The awkward silence was dreadful. That was, until Bill teleported away in a flash of blue light. Dipper was left alone on the bed, topless, shocked and afraid. _What was Mabel going to say?_ There was only one way to find out.

The sobs and mumbles coming from Mabel’s room made Dipper confused. Dipper knocked gently on the door, a “come in” coming from the room seconds later. Dipper sighed and went in. The sight surprised him. On his sister’s bed was Bill, in the embrace of Mabel. The brunette turned her head and looked at her brother.

“Hey.” She smiled at him. Dipper smiled back, but then his eyes fell on the blonde in his sister’s arms. He was sobbing and shaking, clutching to Mabel. Dipper scratched confused behind his neck, when his beginning track of thought was interrupted by his sister’s voice.

“You wanna take over here? I think it’s you he needs right now. My poor Bill-Bill…” She mumbled the last part. Dipper nodded. He was wondering how much Mabel actually knew about Bill being the crazy demon, but for now this crazy demon in specific seemed to need affection. And with what had occurred between the two men mere minutes ago, he seemed to be a good candidate for the job. He sat down on the bed beside Mabel, who smiled and slowly let go of Bill as she stood up. Bill whimpered and lifted his head slightly, tears streaming down his face. _Was this really the demon?_ The second Bill saw Dipper, he fell into his embrace, and threw his arms around Dipper’s neck. Dipper smiled surprised and looked at Mabel, who was on her way out.

“Take care of him.” She whispered and winked, making her brother blush very slightly and nod. He’d take good care of him, for sure. As he heard the door shut, he wrapped his arms around Bill and rocked him gently, while the small demon was wetting his shirt. Dipper didn’t care. He had no idea why Bill was crying, but for now, he would just comfort him. He pressed a kiss on top of Bill’s hair, making the blonde’s breath hitch.

“P-Pine Tree…” He whimpered and pressed his face into the crook of Dipper’s neck. Dipper smiled and kept rocking him, hugging him tighter, but still gently.

“Shh, it’s okay, Bill…” Dipper mumbled into the blonde locks. He didn’t know what had changed his mind about Bill so suddenly, but he kind of liked it this way. No fighting, no hate, just… love.

 _Love? As if he’ll ever feel love for you. It’s just a game, don’t you see?_ A voice in Dipper’s head scoffed. Dipper looked down at the shaking man in his arms, and dismissed the thought as paranoia.

“W-What’s happening to me? Why does my chest sting?” The demon mumbled scared. Dipper wouldn’t like to admit it, but a stinging heart…that’s what he felt when Wendy rejected him all those years ago.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Bill. I promise you, it will go away.” Dipper said calm. He held the man out by his shoulders, and looked at the tears streaming down his face. A heartbreaking sight. Dipper tried to smile to Bill, lifted his head gently and leant in to kiss him. The kiss was warm, sweet and loving. It was so different from the heated kiss earlier. Dipper felt Bill smile into the kiss before kissing back and sobbing shortly. Dipper’s arms was around Bill’s back and Bill’s around Dipper’s neck.

The blonde could feel something bubbling up inside him as they kissed so gentle. It felt so odd, and yet, so great. He just smiled and leant back, Dipper moving with him. Dipper smiled wide and kissed from Bill’s mouth to his cheek, as he steadied the demon’s back with his hands. They both looked at the door as it opened, Mabel interring the room with a grin.

“You two are so gross.” She giggled and sat down on her bed next to them. Bill hit her arm gently and giggled along. Dipper just chuckled. Mabel smiled and continued, “You two… I know it was probably awkward earlier, but I am not one to ruin a relationship.” Both men blushed at the word ‘relationship’. “Bill might be my friend, and you might be my twin,” She said, now directed at Dipper. “But you two clearly care about each other all of a sudden, and that makes me happy. I am scarred for life, but I can always use it to blackmail one of you~!” She grinned and looked at the two with a giant smile. “Now, you two should probably go to your room. Cause one thing’s for sure; you are NOT having sex in my bed!” They both blushed and chuckled. Bill was already on his way out the door, dragging Dipper along. Dipper turned around and looked at his sister with a smile.

“Thanks.” He mimed. She gave him a ‘you’re welcome’ nod and smiled, as he shut the door behind him

Later, the bright moonlight shimmered through the window and hit the back of Bill’s head, as Dipper admired the sleeping man. They were cuddled up to each other, arms wrapped around one another. Maybe they hadn’t gone further than heated kisses, but this was more than good enough for Dipper. He was falling for the formerly psychopathic demon, but he didn’t even care. If this was how things were gonna go, then god help him, it was how it was gonna be. The tall brunet wrapped his arms tighter around Bill, planted a kiss on his forehead and let the sleep devour him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might make two more chapters to wrap it all up, maybe three, I dunno


End file.
